This document relates to stereoscopic imagery, for example, techniques for converting two-dimensional (2D) digital images into three-dimensional (3D) digital images. Object rendering is generally a process of displaying a 2D projection of a 3D data set. The 3D data set can be a mesh of vertices and edges that define geometries of physical or virtual objects. A camera or view port can be defined in space relative to the object or objects to be rendered. Object rendering has use in such fields as architecture, video games, simulators, film special effects, design visualization, and rapid prototyping.
Stereoscopic imagery is a technology for creating in the brain of a human viewer an illusion of depth in 2D images. Many stereoscopic images consist of a pair images, one to be viewed by a viewer's right eye and one to be viewed by a viewer's left eye, where the different images are presented exclusively to the viewer's respective eyes using a filtering mechanism such as chromatic or polarization filtering. The two images, sometimes called left eye view and right eye view, or primary view and secondary view, can be created by an offset pair of cameras recording the same subject, or an offset pair of virtual cameras rendering the same scene.